Snow and Smiles
by KeyQuis
Summary: Pretear Drabbles. Random themes for all the characters. Theme 14: Under the Starry Sky. The brightest star was quietly sleeping below him. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT INSIDE REGARDING FIRST KISS FAIRYTALE.
1. Homework

Disclaimer: ASDA

KeyQuis: Centered around all the characters. I wanted to do something 'short'.

ioioioioioioioioioio

Theme 1: Homework

Himeno yawned. It was 2 am in the morning and she had to be up by 6:30 am for school. She looked down at her math assignment. It looked like back at her with an empty face. She frowned at the first question.

"He calls this easy? That man is more problematic than a demon larvae with quadratic tentacles flying at me!"

Himeno grumbled. Life was just great. As if family and school life wasn't hard enough to deal with, she had to deal with being a Pretear too. Not to mention also that stuck-up, arrogant, good looking bully of a Wind Knight. Homework just kept piling up on her. She sighed and ate a cookie as an energy booster before tackling her last sheet of homework for the night…err morning.

Her clock clicked 2:30 am. Himeno was face flat on her math assignment, drooling all over the third question. At least she wasn't snoring.

"Why do I have to take care of the tuliphead?" Hayate freely entered her room through her large open balcony windows. "Doesn't even bother to lock up at night. Just asking to be eaten by a demon larvae," he scowled.

Kei assigned him the night shift…again. Not that Hayate really minded, but he and Sasame were the only ones available to watch over her at night and he didn't want the Sound Knight watching over Himeno. That guy was just too nice and sweet on her. Hayate had been sitting quietly outside on the balcony until he heard a loud thud coming from inside her room.

"Does she really think she can be our Pretear? Can't even finish her homework."

Hayate watched as Himeno tossed her head around on the desktop. He sighed as he went over to gently picked her off her seat and carry her in his arms over to her bed. He tucked her in her bed and returned to her desk. With the help of his wind, he dried the poor math paper.

"I might as well help her out." Hayate sat in her small chair and started finishing her homework.

_After all…she is my assignment. Curse that Kei._

Ioioioioioioioioioio

Author's Notes: Completely inspired by my inability to stay awake and finish all my homework. Not to mention I needed to vent out some steam for my stupidity in updating my other ficlet. Replacing a chapter does not count as an update XoX.


	2. Light and Darkness

Theme: Light and Darkness

It was night. Inevitably described by the black sky with infinite shining stars that were all too far away to glisten the sky. It was so dark and clear of clouds. Kei lay on the soft fields of Leafeania, taking in the sight of the night. It was a mystery to him – how the Knight of Light enjoyed the night more than the day. The night was quiet and held the bliss of solitude.

Solitude –was that what he sought after an uneventful run with the Princess of Disaster's demon larva? Or was it because it complemented him?

_Everyone has some darkness inside them. And that's why the light shines so beautifully. _

The darkness. No matter how much light, it would never disappear.

The light. No matter how much darkness, it would never disappear.

It was a cycle, just as life was to death. The day will rise and the night will fall.

_Was the night meant for sleeping or admiring?_

Kei's eyes slowly slumbered shut and he fell asleep, awake in his own thoughts.

The morning arrived and he was greeted with the overly energetic faces of the three young knights. He found a bed of flower under him, his uniform wet and icicles caging him.

"Look out! The sleeping beast is awake! Run for your life!"

He watched Mannen, Hajime and Shin run like the wind.

_Sigh, I can't wait for night to fall._

Author's Notes: I haven't been sleeping much lately and it's pitch black out my window.


	3. Church

KeyQuis: Just a bit of recollection in the anime series. Small snippets of scenes. Procrastinating for my 100 percent final.

Ixixixixixixixixixixix

**Theme: Church**

It was a day of laughter and joy for the newly wed couple. She watched the man and woman smile at each other as rice and confetti showered down upon them. The church bell resonated a beautiful song for them. It gave her hope as well.

Takako took out her favourite lipstick and donned her lips in a dark, but bright red colour. Her mirror replied in agreement with her beauty. She was ready to let him know. He walked towards her in his usual calm gracefulness. He stopped, a mere few steps away from her. Takako looked into the endless sky he held in his eyes.

"Hayate. I love you."

Never had she spoken such precious words. Never had she heard such cruel words. No. Hayate did not love her in return. The warmth he gave her in times of battle was not here at all, in a time of peace.

Takako reached for him. He turned away from her pleas. She grabbed hold of his coat's back, crumpling the fabric that was closer to him than she was.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you're the Pretear. I don't love you."

Hayate gently pushed her away, crushing the only bit of hope and light in her heart. Takako answered his rejection with tears. It was all over for her.

ioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioioio

Himeno looked around the old and worn down interior of the church. The pews lay in disorder and glass shards were strewn across the floor. Hayate confessed his past sin to her. His eyes were tarnished with a sorrow and pain as he told her the story of Takako, the past Pretear who was now the current Saihi. Himeno's heart slowly filled with fear and anxiety.

ioioioioioioioioioioioioio

The rain poured down. The sound of water was ceaseless all around. He didn't care about his wet plastered hair or his drenched outfit. All he cared about was finding her.

Sasame walked up the old church stairs. Past the wooden door frame lay his bit of hope of seeing her again. He smiled as he reached the top of the stairs. The one he loved was ever so beautiful in his eyes. Takako had been waiting for him too. The Princess of Darkness was beautiful in his eyes.

Ioioioioioioioioioioioioio

"If you don't sleep, you won't last."

"Hayate?"

Himeno was reflecting the events that passed. Sasame had betrayed them and now sided with Saihi. The knight she confided in was now gone. She could not return home in fear of getting her family involved. She wasn't sure what to do except keep on being the Pretear.

"I'm sorry. I'm making you go through such difficult things."

Himeno looked at her companion, who sat next to her under the bright moonlight. His voice was warm and kind, his face full of gentleness. The others lay fast asleep, taking refuge in the broken church.

"Do you regret it? Do you regret making me a Pretear?" she asked, while gazing into the night sky.

The question took him off guard. Hayate knew the answer, but before he could reply she spoke out.

"I don't regret any of it because I was able to meet you." Himeno smiled softly, not the least embarrassed at her answer.

One moment she was hugging her legs, the next Hayate was hugging her. Himeno could only remain there in shock and surprise. The words he spoke sounded restrained, as if he gathered all the courage he had just to speak them. Never had she heard such honesty from him in all their times together. Hayate did have warm emotions after all.

"_In this vast world…I found you."_

Ixixixixixixixixixixixi

Author's Notes: Now that I look back, the church was quite an important place in the series. A few scenes here and there. I wanted to add something in of my own, but couldn't think of one…


	4. Sleep

**Theme: Sleep**

Mannen cuddled in the her blanket. Himeno onee-chan certainly had the best what life could offer. A large bed, soft pillows and fluffy sheets. Her blanket was no exception.

The day had been long and exhausting. Taking care of his younger brothers took more energy than all the energy those older brothers spent at their jobs in his own opinion. Whoever said that being the middle child always had it tougher than the rest was damn right. Despite being hyperactive and overly energetic most of the day, no one really knew why he was quite the sleepy head when it came to bedtime, well when it came to any object that was sleepable on. Anything with a soft and comfy surface was like a bed to Mannen.

He didn't know when it began. Maybe it was the feel of the fabric or the soothing emotion that overcame him. Mannen did know that he enjoyed sleeping. Being asleep was so different than being awake. It was so relaxing and peaceful, with nothing to worry about.

Mannen made it a habit to smile while he was sleeping no matter what the day had been. He believed that smiling induced good dreams and bid nightmares away, which was mostly true in his case. After all, one couldn't always live in despair and pain. His brothers relied on his strong sense of playfulness and mischief to keep their minds of Saihi once in a while. Mannen thought himself as the unspoken pillar of support for the Leafe Knights.

Tonight was his turn to watch Himeno. As far as he was concerned, Hayate was doing a crappy job of guarding Himeno. That guy always aggravated their Pretear and found his face on the wrong side of her fist, so it seemed to Mannen. Mannen was waiting patiently in her room before finding himself wrapped in her blanket. He was sitting on the corner of her bed beforehand. He should have known better than to trust himself to resist the temptations of an empty bed.

ioioioioioioioioioioioio

Sasame sighed when he found Mannen sleeping on her bed. This was the last time Mannen was to watch out for their Pretear. The sound of the young knight's leafe reassured him why the older knights worked hard in defeating Saihi – to protect the dreams everyone had in their hearts, dreams what could only become reality as long as there was life. Sasame smiled sadly as he thought about his broken dream.

Ixixixixixixixixixixix

Author's Notes: A somewhat modified scene in ep 4 (I believe). Heh, enough said for fans who remember. Must cram for last final now before finishing up the Christmas Pretear fic that I started...last Christmas.


	5. Broken

KeyQuis: My wrist has gotten better…but I really shouldn't be typing up a drabble. Not too much longer before I do a much awaited chappie.

Theme: Broken

The large silk curtains dimmed the light that came through the balcony windows. Her room was dark to accompany her own misery. Mawata slid another glass bead through the clear thread. It quietly clicked the other beads in the delicate arrangement. Her fingers tightened at the memory by the beach. She had been wrong. She had been deceived. She really was all alone.

Himeno wasn't alone. Her stepsister was in the arms of someone who cared. He was hugging her stepsister as if she were the most dearest, most precious person to him.

Bitterness and betrayal resurfaced. The waves of loneliness suffocated her very existence again, drowning all her smiles she spent with Himeno. The thread snapped, releasing the glass beads onto cold floor. The sound of glass to marble ended abruptly, leaving Mawata to the silence once more.

It hurt. The image of her refined self was falling apart. Her dignified self, unmatched mannerisms, well respected and adored character…they were all crumbling to her true feelings. The loneliness broke out of its shell and cracked the perfect picture.

Mawata caught glimpse of one glass bead that twinkled before her eyes. It was no longer in the perfect sphere it once was. A corner was chipped off, roughing the smooth texture. Faint hints of cracking trailed from the missing part. It was broken.


	6. Flowers

**Theme 6: Flowers**

"And here's some water for you." A small child with bright blonde hair held out his watering can and sprinkled colourless droplets onto the petals and leaves of a narcissus.

Shin smiled at all the flowers in his garden. He had one of every single flower in his collection. One was enough to admire its beauty. Each one of them required more than enough effort and care to grow beautifully. Each one was different and Shin memorized by heart all the little details of each one, right down to the amount of sunlight and shade each needed. The plants were grateful for their young diligent caretaker.

Shin loved his garden. His older brothers didn't quite share the same passion, but Himeno did. She was the only one he let share the flower tending duties; his brothers just wouldn't listen to instructions. Hajime flooded his garden, proclaiming there wasn't enough water. Mannen created a cold draft to get rid of bugs and froze the soil instead. Go burnt the flowers in efforts to defrost the soil. Kei cast too much light and withered the ones in the shade. Hayate attempted to remove the weeds with gusts of wind and used a bit too much force, sending dirt all over the place. Sasame's songs caused early blooming, which could have been considered the least damaging. Shin liked watching his flowers grow daily, bit by bit, one petal and leaf at a time. Needless to say, his brothers were only allowed to look. Touching was strictly banned, lest they wanted to face the wrath of the Plant Knight.

Every flower was different because every seed was different. No flower was the same in Shin's eyes.

"People are like flowers, don't you think?" Shin smiled as he asked his garden. "We all need to be taken care of with special care."

"Yep, special care and lots of love," Himeno replied as she stood up from her assigned section. "Daily watering complete."


	7. Cold

Theme: Cold 

The Knight of Fire had caught a cold.

Go lay helplessly in bed underneath layers of blanket and a few feet warmers. Ironic how he couldn't use his leafe when he really needed it. He was shivering to his bone, sneezing left and right and cursing too loud for his own good. If this had been due to Mannen's typical pranking, Go would have permanently put the kid to ice. Alas, Mannen had no part or remote connection to this cold.

-------------------------------

"Will you stop swearing already!" Sasame hollered from the kitchen to the Fire Knight's room. "You're setting a bad example for the kids."

"Humph. That chicken brained cluck is useless to reason with." Mannen added, swallowing his breakfast.

"Not that you lead a better example with your foolish games either," Kei replied. "If I wasn't so busy with computer work, I'd teach the children some proper manners."

Shin protested. "You would make us drink tea instead of juice because Go said you're very bossy. I don't want tea."

"Yeah, yeah. Kei onii-chan would make us wear funny clothes too," Hajime continued. "I hope Go gets better soon."

Kei gave them an exasperated look. "He said that about me? I am not bossy! And I have excellent taste in fashion."

"And Sasame is so boring, he's no fun to play with." Mannen chimed in. "Only Go is cool and he gives us free ice cream."

"I'm not boring. I'm calm and quiet." Sasame began working at his toast.

"That's why you're boring, duh." Mannen furiously chewed his bacon and eggs.

Hayate stoically spoke his few words. "Would you all be quiet? I'd like a peaceful breakfast and Go needs his rest."

Shin and Hajime looked at each other and smiled widely. "We like Hayate onii-chan, but he's always busy with Himeno onee-chan," Shin declared. "Yeah, yeah. He's always busy working at her house," Hajime cheekily ended.

"More like flirting with our Pretear," Mannen scowled. "I don't like you because of that. Go was right. Protecting her is just your lame excuse for being near her."

Hayate cheeks flushed into a bright red. "You kids have no idea what you're talking about! I'm just keeping a close eye on her! I'm going off to work!" He stormed out of the house.

Sasame sighed. "And here's to another morning of being a Leafe Knight. Always lively and energetic in our household. Well I'm off to work as well."

Kei rose from his as well. "You kids will be in charge of looking after Go. Ensure that he stays in bed and eats that chicken soup we made him. If we come home and he complains, then Mannen will be punished."

"Hey, why do I get punished?" Mannen pointed a finger at the Light Knight.

"Because you're the oldest." With that, Kei left the house as well.

-------------------------------

Go was smiling like an idiot in his sleep. His dopey looking face always tempted Mannen to pull a trick on him. Hajime and Shin had read him a story from their fairy tale collection, while Mannen was spoon feeding him chicken soup, which wasn't all that bad considering it was a joint effort without his cuisine expertise. He dozed off peacefully afterwards.

Maybe having a cold wasn't too bad after all. It meant his brothers were extra warm to him.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

AN: Note how the kids are cold to their other bros. I had this piece lying in my HD since March. I forgot to upload XD. Nothing like a little laughter to cure colds. I think I was sick when I wrote it…


	8. The Beautiful Sky

Theme 8: The Beautiful Sky

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Water was colourless. It had no colour of its own, just reflecting the images around it like a poor mirror. The ocean was whatever the sky above shone to the deepest depths of darkness.

Hajime didn't mind though. Water was a very beautiful element in his eyes. He loved sunsets and sunrises the most during the day. They were the only time when the ocean glistened with a multitude of beauty. There were so many colours in the waves to admire. Being the simplistic little boy he was, it didn't take much to impress him or capture his attention. He loved gazing at the outstretched skies that couldn't be contained or captured by the human hands.

It was a strange hobby, lying in the waters of the ocean and watching the sky. Floating was the closest thing to flying for Hajime. Drifting seemed like soaring, letting the waves instead of the wind carry oneself through the vast space.

Everything about the sky felt pure. Unlike man-made creations, the sky only followed the laws of the earth's natural rotation. Nothing could control the sky. It was not like the human heart which all too often was influenced by its own emotions.

------------------------------------------

Was it hopeless? Hajime stared up at the sky. His body beaten and bruised from the wild attacks of the Fenrir. The cursed tree, spurred by despair and emptiness, covered the sky with dark thunder clouds. Its desire to rob the world of life was written in the sky. The Water Knight lay amongst the city's rubble and held his eyes on his most favorite thing in the world. A sinking feeling washed over him.

Never take for granted the beauty in this world…one day it'll disappear. Just one more time, let me see the beautiful sky.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Author's Notes: Hajime never gets much spotlight so I figured I should do a piece on him. Sometimes I wonder if the sky can affect our own emotions. The bright blue sky boosts my spirit, while the rainy sky mellows out my mind.


	9. Blue

Theme 9: Blue

It's considered a cold color, but my favorite blue brings me warmth.  
It's the colour of the sky of on a bright sunny day; I love the vast stretch of blue multitudes.  
I call it the colour of my heart when it desires you. It's a lonely blue.  
Sometimes I see a pair of bluebirds nested in a tree and I wonder if they're meant to be.

It's the colour of your eyes, hair and clothes.  
It's the colour that my hands want to hold.  
It's the colour I dream of embracing me.

The love in my heart is only you.  
You're the only blue I want.  
I don't want a world that doesn't have you in it.

-----------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: This is a piece for Takako and her 'infatuation or dedication' for Hayate. I took the last line off the manga volume 2. I can conceive her broken heart because blue's my favorite colour too.


	10. Lonely

Theme 10: Lonely

--------------------------------------------------

"_Good job, Sasame-kun. That's a wrap for another nightly breathtaking broadcast."_

The Knight of Sound simply smiled at the radio producer and shrugged off the compliment. After all, every night was the same and tonight was no exception. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the lobby. Sasame buried his hands in his pant pockets and just stared into the infinite night skies. He continued his walk down the noisy city streets. Bright lights and laughter gave life to the city. It stirred an inner irritation.

_Pathetic. You're all lying to yourselves when you smile. Once the company and lights are gone, you're all alone again. That's why you keep coming back, craving to rid yourself of the loneliness. _

Sasame found an empty bench in a local park, also void of people. It was well past his knightly curfew, but he didn't want to return to Leafeania just yet. Ill thoughts were lingering in his mind and he could only dwell upon the matter.

_That postcard…she wanted to say something to someone…anyone who was willing to listen. She wants to tell the people around her that she's lonely and that people are too blind to see it. She's lying to everyone around her by pretending to be perfectly fine. She's hiding behind a glass mask._

Sasame could only chuckle at the irony. No one saw through perfect gentleman's behavior. The other knight's couldn't even see the darkness in his gentle heart. His talent for listening to others meant there was no need for others to listen to him. It seemed as if he knew all the answers, knew exactly what to say to sooth aching hearts.

_How long will it take before anyone notices…that I'm lonely too?_

------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Uh, nothing to say except I got myself an international internship in Japan…and I'm away from home again. I realized that I hadn't written a drabble for the Sound Knight and here it is, some angst and truth(?). Always watch out for those silent ones because they don't say what's on their mind (a personal philosophy). I could probably do a better job on this piece TT.

I've been pretty bad at releasing Fairy Tale's 5 th chapter, but hopefully it'll be out by the end of the month.

Life in Japan…cost of food really adds up.


	11. Second Chances

KeyQuis: While this is not my best work, it might be one of my more interesting ones.

Theme 11: Second Chances

* * *

The young ones always did get away with tagging along in Mannen's mischief and mishaps. Shin and Hajime could only flee away as they heard Go give Mannen a lesson in proper conduct – also known as a spanking of some sort. They knew running away would only last so long - until they reached Mannen's age.

* * *

Mannen would prove himself to those older guys one day. One day, he'd make up for all the times he royally screwed up one way or another. Yeah, one day, he'd get to prove to himself

* * *

The moment Sasame caught a glimpse of those greens eyes reminding him of the precious emerald he had broken so long ago, his heart gave way to all rationale and logic. There would be no turning back. There would be no hesitation in throwing away his knighthood. There would be no more to his life if he denied himself of his love for Takako. There was no other time to tell her, but now.

Her beauty radiates in the darkness and she wishes only for total destruction. He can only submit himself to her will and be a foolish puppet in all of her sadness. His only reward is being by her side, loving her with utmost devotion.

* * *

Mawata heard her name being called out. She wished to stay in the comforts of her dark and lonely realm, with remnants of her past father. Her name kept reaching out to her, breaking through her mind in tiny rays of light. The voices calling her name…they sounded so desperate and urgent…so caring. She cannot help but to open her eyes and see a figure extending a hand to her, reaching for her. Her name continues to echo in her ears until she is pulled out of her empty world. The faces of her father, mother and sister are the first things she sees and Mawata weakly smiles at those who love her.

* * *

He sacrificed himself for her. He took her place in death. Her only knight remained loyal to the very end. Takako wept bitter tears as Sasame asked her to smile for him. She thought that if she smiled, he would be able to stay with her, he would be okay and that he wouldn't die. She watched his Leafe perish around her. Her heart shattered again as she knew she had lost all hopes of living anymore.

* * *

The Snow White Pretear braced herself for the end. Himeno knew that if she failed, the whole world would die. She would never be able to see any of her dearest ones ever again. She fed the evil seed with all of her the Leafe. She believed in her love for others; she would give them a second chance at life. She prayed for the snow of happiness to cover the world.

* * *

Hayate let his tears fall upon her face. The grief, anguish, pain amounted themselves in his heart. Himeno lay still with closed eyes, her face adorned with a gentle, peaceful smile. He had failed the princess he had sworn to protect. The broken knight whispered words he could not say before and bestowed a kiss he could not give before.

_If there is a miracle called love, then let me see your smile once again._

* * *

Himeno cheerfully waved at Hayate when he came through the Passage of Light from Leafeania. For some reason, he just looked more handsome than ever. She knew that Mawata had greatly cheered up now that Shin and Hajime were often in her company. She wondered how Sasame and Takako were doing now after things of the past were settled and was glad to hear how well they were doing. Himeno stole a quick glace at Hayate, only to have him look the other way. He was way too cute when he blushed. She giggled to herself as she attached herself to one of his arms. There was no way she was going to let this guy leave her ever again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Author's notes: Sasame's second chance at love, Mawata's second chance at family, Takako's second chance at life, Himeno trying to give the world a second chance, Hayate's second chance at a love confession… and Himeno and Hayate's second chance at 'getting together' (LOL). Well, I hope I don't have to explain where each scene comes from…

I wrote this piece to 'show' readers that I'm still alive and kicking. I know I've been really slow with updating 'Pretear, A First Kiss Fairy Tale', but chapter 6 is underway and probably one of the most important chapters because that's when I get to spill the past out. I think I'm 8 out of 20 pages done, but who knows. I'll do my best to get it done before Valentine's Day.


	12. Onesided

KeyQuis: Erm…it must be ages since I last updated anything of mine… My life is overrun with work (finally graduated yay) and cosplay (apparently I have an uke/bishie face O_O). Anyhow, this was written to show my readers that I'm still alive and will be updating First Kiss Fairytale soon (new chapt is 80% complete and driving me mad)

Theme: One-sided

_I can't sleep at night. My thoughts are filled with you.  
I bury my head in my blanket to hide my blush_

Of course, Hayate the stoic, silent and shy wouldn't admit it. If only it was a simple case of insomnia, then he'd have a better excuse to be shifting around in his bed at 3 am in the morning. He willed his eyes shut and hoped that there wouldn't be bags under his eyes the next morning. He didn't want her to see that kind of face.

_It's a small love that won't come true.  
Your face, your voice, your hand holding mine_

Himeno poked at the edges of her pillow, the texture and feel was completely different. She buried her face into her pillow, flustered at the memory to today's prêt with Hayate. Why did he have to have beautiful blue eyes, a deep manly voice, and such warm large hands? Himeno listened to her heart thud against her rib cage and the sound of the wind blowing on her windows only made them louder.

_Your silhouette is beyond my reach__I should ignore it, should forget about it, but I can't.  
It's slowly overflowing inside my heart._

It's probably nothing more than a little crush and it'll go away. But why do I keep thinking about her is what he asks himself. And why does his touch bother me so much is what she asks herself.

This small love of mine is so one-sided. It won't come true. They both keep those words in their heart.

_Tell me if there's an end to this unrequited love.  
I want you to realize my unrequited love._

What becomes of two people with an unrequited love for each other?

_I can't turn back on this love of mine._

Author's Notes: The italicised words are translated lyrics from Tegomass's song "Chiisana Koi" or "My small love". It's the ED theme for Neo Angelique Abyss and for some reason, I thought of Hayate & Himeno. I swear I will do my best to cosplay Hayate one day.


	13. Stupid

KeyQuis: Erm…sorta some spoilers? Nah, everybody should know the story by now.

Theme 13: Stupid

Perhaps the word 'moron' or 'idiot' would work just as well, but Hayate decided to call himself stupid for now. How unlucky he was to have run into a girl like that. Did fate deal him another losing hand to play with? It was a foolish choice to think that Tuliphead could be a Pretear they could use. Sure, she displayed some sort of potential right now, but he reckoned it would be a stupid choice sometime in the near future. The huge gaping bleeding wound on his arm after the first battle should have been the first indicator that she was bound to get them killed sooner or later. As the leader of the team, he should have shown more discretion into selecting a better Pretear. After all, she couldn't be the only Pretear around.

No, he never imagined Himeno would work so hard at proving him wrong. She challenged his stubbornness and refusal to accept her. And all their arguments were pretty meaningless anyhow. He never saw anything else except a girl with an unlady-like appetite, and inhuman physical strength. Definitely not the kind of princess he wanted to serve and protect as a knight.

Now looking back, Hayate should be denting the walls with his thick-headedness. No other Pretear in Leafe Knight history had sacrificed herself for the world and her knights. He was so stupid for ever thinking that Himeno was going to fail as a Pretear. She was the best one they ever had…and not to mention the only girl he's madly in love with at the moment.

Yep, Hayate was pretty stupid for thinking that fairy tales don't come true.


	14. Under the Starry Sky

Theme 14: Under the Starry Sky

KeyQuis: A quick short one to announce an important update. I WILL BE FINISHING First Kiss Fairy Tale all in one go. I'll strive to complete it by the end of the year and update all the chapters at once to kill the suspense and long awaitedness. Fans of mine, please be patient with me.

* * *

On the other side of the ground was the sky. On the other side of the sky was space, where the heavenly bodies surrounded Earth on all sides. The moon was the closest body, but the only thing in his eyes was the stars shining in the night sky.

Hayate watched the stars atop the roof of the Awayuki mansion, right above the room of the Princess Pretear who was sound asleep. There were so many stars out tonight and he knew their light shone from many miles away, even further from the moon itself.

_How could something so far away give off so much light? Tiny spots of sparkles in the sky, a number I can't even fathom in my mind. There're just a bunch of tiny lights, but they give the sky so much beauty._

"Just like humans I suppose…they fill the Earth up with their life, each giving off their own light…and darkness…"

An image of Himeno sticking out her tongue at him flashed in his mind. Hayate chuckled lightly to himself. Under the starry sky, the brightest star was quietly sleeping below him.

------------------

Author's Notes: Concept inspired by Honey Bee's Starry Sky constellation boyfriend series. I just find it so unique that there are so many people in this world and how you only really need one to make your own world so much brighter. Damn straight, I believe in having a destined person!


End file.
